The Postman Series: The Race of Rocks
by FanFictionX
Summary: The post business has been slow lately for Link so when a new one-time job offer comes up for him in Goron City, Link must consider if the deed is worth the amount of money he's promised. Link x Female Goron. Lemon! Seduction! The Postman Series will consist of Link's unwritten post Hero of Time journeys with lemons with characters upon PM request.


There is something you should know about Gorons in Hyrule, and probably every other country in the world. Female Gorons are extremely rare. I mean, the Goron's birds-and-the-bees conversation has most to do with geography than sex, where they're made through a process of volcanic birth, or something. When the essence of Din and Farore mix, I guess that's where Gorons come from. Maybe the stork just wasn't cut out for the job, ha.

But, that being said, a long time ago before anyone had a notepad and ink to record all of this, Gorons we're all male, but did have the ability to reproduce. That's when a human came in, however. That human girl had a little bit of fun with that Goron one drunken night and quite a few months later, a baby Goron girl was made.

Female Gorons, being very rare even with a 50% fertility rate, are very high up in the Goron monarchy with lots of special attention, as are most Goron's with belly buttons. They can pretty much get anything they want. You can keep that in mind as you read my story.

**The Postman Series: The Race of Rocks  
>FanFictionX<strong>

Business like always. It's very slow in the fall. Most of the time I end of spending many days off in my apartment in Castle Town. Of course I never seem to be able to sleep in until after sunrise because of the uproars in the plaza.

My apartment is nice. It's very small, maybe the same size as my tree house back in the forest. I haven't had too much company here. The few times that I have it's been with a girl. I'll tell that story later.

The post business has taken over the Happy Mask building ever since it's been safe to travel the grounds again. The salesman told us now that everyone was happy in Hyrule, his work is finished and he left one day. The gods know where that guy is going, though.

Today I packed up my water and food, planning to travel to Kakariko to answer an ad to help out with a cucco farm. It wasn't bad pay, but as I entered the Post Office to check in, my day plans had to be rearranged. Talk about _post_-poning.

...

As I enter Goron City, I wait to be greeted by a nearby Goron. Gorons are very hospitable, especially to those who are considered a 'sworn brother' to their ruler, and to someone who rescued their means of obtaining food seven or eight years before.

As expected, a Goron rolls by the entrance. As he stands up, a smile appears across his face.

"Link! How are you doing, brother?" the Goron asks. I don't know his name, as to me all Gorons seem to look alike, but I smile anyways.

"Good evening." I say, out of breath. Traveling to Kakariko is a long trip, even with a horse, and then up Death Mountain makes the sweat pouring down my face even more reasonable. Since Epona couldn't make it all the way up the mountain, I had to walk by foot just like I did back when I first started my journey as the Hero of Time. You know, back before I defeated Ganon and returned to my younger form. But that had been eight years ago. I am as old as I was when I was the Hero, now. But judging by my mountain climbing skills, I'm still not as muscular as I had been. "I'm here to deliver a package to Darunia."

...

As I arrive in the hidden tunnel where Darunia resides, he looks at me impatiently as if he was expecting me hours ago, but then smiles and holds out his arms for me.

"Brother." His lower voice sounds. I smile back and hand him his package out of my red backpack. It had been heavy as if packed full with rocks. Some people actually do that, you know. But for jokes, of course. The large Goron takes the package from me. "Thank you, Link. By the way, brother, I like your new hat."

Oh yeah, another thing. When I'm on the job I have to take off my green hat and replace it with a red one with white rabbit ears on it. Rules are rules.

"I'm happy to see you well, Link. And I'm thankful for your timing as well." Darunia says while opening the box of his package. He pulls something out and smiles. It's a rock. Who would have guessed? He laughs. "I hear you're looking for odd jobs for money." He laughs again, turning around to set his gift down on the stone table beside him. "Well, wouldn't you know, we have quite the _odd _job for ya, brother."

"Does it involve overgrown Dodongos?" I ask, actually up for the challenge. Maybe the possibility of being able to use a Biggoron Sword again.

"It involves one of my people, Naretha." Darunia looks at me seriously, "She requested I find her a human boy." He then raises an eyebrow at me, his serious face not budging.

"A human boy? Wha..." I think for a few seconds. "Wait, no, no." I start backing up to the entrance of the cave.

"Brother, I'm not forcing this on you. If I need to get someone else for the job, I will. But I know about your money situation. She's offering quite the rupee for a male's services, and I've had a 'wanted' advertisement down in Kakariko for ages. You have an apartment now, maybe someday a family to take care of. If you want an excuse to take a peek at Naretha, take my gift to her. Tell her that someone sent it to her. Maybe you'll like her." Darunia picks up the box with the rock, but replaces the rock that was previously inside with a shinier one and holds it out towards me.

I take it.

"Good, now just ask someone for directions to her tunnel." I nod as I turn around to leave. "By the way, Brother. How's Ruto been lately?"

"Wow," I say. "I guess news really travels fast."

...

Walking through the tunnel, the sounds of Gorons rolling and thumping grows quieter behind me. I look at the walls of the cave, watching the small withered bomb flowers which are the size of my palm as I go. I can't believe this is even up for consideration. A female Goron? How will this even work?

As I approach the opening to her room blocked off by a large boulder, I pat it to make a sound.

"Hello?" I shout. "I have a package for..." Shit. I forgot her name. But the rock rolls anyway after a few seconds of waiting. As the Goron behind the rock steps out in front of me, I take her appearance in.

The worst part is that even though female Gorons were born rather than created, they still look like Gorons. But I've got to say, I've never actually seen a female Goron before. She–Naretha, _that's _it– has long white hair that reaches down to about armpit level. Her head is significantly smaller than the male Gorons and her face seems very warm. Her lips are wide, and her eyes are blue. I think my favorite part, however, is that to show some decency, Naretha wears clothes. Her top is gray and is just big enough to cover her... Her actually pretty large breasts and reaches down to her midsection with a dark belt holding it all on her in the center. For Naretha's bottoms, she wears an almost thong-like thing. The material just goes between her legs while an elastic holds it to her waist.

"Oh." She says, looking at me from top to bottom. "Did Darunia by any chance send you?" She asks.

One more thing about her. She, like all Gorons, is also _very _muscular. She has muscles everywhere! Even her fingers on her large hands that reach down past her knees look like they have biceps!

"Um, no. I came on my own. I-I have a delivery for you." I hand her the box. She takes it from me.

"Oh." She says in a hush voice before smiling at me, looking at me top to bottom once more. Naretha then swings around and walks towards her table beside her bed as she does, I notice her hand reaching down to the back of her thigh, inverting my eyes to notice that her thong-like bottoms wedged up in her very muscular butt. "So you're the forest boy, right hun? The boy who helped us out about seven years ago."

Her room is very large and dome-like. I have seen the basic Goron room before when I come up to the city for my days off sometimes, but hers is very large. The floor is carpeted with a dark red colour and the Goron's Ruby symbol all across it. There are also some very shiny rocks around the ceiling.

"Yes." I say. "My name is Link."

Naretha turns her head away from her dresser where she sets the half opened package. "Yeah, I know."

Naretha's bed is also very large. It doesn't look like a normal bed, though. In fact, it's a big rock placed in the middle of the room. If I we're to say yes to the offer, I have a feeling my back would never be the same again.

I begin to wander inside, tracing my fingers across the stone wall. I wonder, how to Gorons create rooms like this? Do they just repetitively punch the walls? Do they use bomb flowers? The weird things that come to my mind while I try to find a way to accept the position of being a Goron's sexual partner for the night.

I let out a little yelp of surprise as I run right into the lady Goron. How can a Goron sneak up on someone. She holds out to me a purple rupee. I look up at her. Is this like a down payment?

"Wow, from the look on your face you don't get too many tips in the post service." I smile at her and kindly accept the tip. "Also, I think I might have a few more around here if you could tell me the truth about Darunia sending you."

Looks like my decision has been made for me. "Shit."

...

Naretha had me in an embrace in no time after I spilled the beans, her muscles made any chance of turning back quite impossible. Her large breasts presses against my chest. Though a large percentage of me tells me that this may be the worst way to commit suicide, the other percentage tell me it may be the best way to commit suicide.

My hands wrap around her back to feel a rough rock-like structure in her form. My left hand moves to her arms, grasping her gigantic muscles.

As my ready penis presses hard between my leg and the Goron's body, Naretha lets me go giving me the chance to take off my white pants. Before I can strip, she clumsily pushes too hard against me causing my to fall on her bed behind me. Naretha looks down at me, smiling wide with her large, large lips. I watch very interestedly as her hands roam the bottom of her tight grey shirt, slowly bringing it above her head, flashing her brown stone breasts at me.

They're large, oh are they ever. They're approximately the size of a bomb flower each. And when I pick up bomb flowers, I absolutely always need to use both hands, no matter how old I am. Her nipples are standing to attention, red and kind of wide is diameter. My curious nature tells me to reach my arms out and touch them, but before I can, Naretha gets down on her knees.

"Not yet, Goro." She says. "My you're naughty. You need to let me have a little bit of foreplay first."

Naretha's large lips meet the center of my pants between my legs as her muscular arms pick my legs up over her shoulders.

"Um." She lets out as her lips fumble across my length before her tongue comes out to lick me. Now I'm desperately trying to remove my pants. Her hot breath barely touches my skin. Without the clothes between us, I could never truly feel the pleasure.

When she sees what I'm doing, her first instinct might have been to help me out, but perhaps not knowing her own strength, my pants get shread as they're pulled downward. Right now my thoughts are _oh well, at least it gets the job done_, but I know after we're through, I'll be regretting every single step of my walk home.

Naretha's tongue slowly itches it's way out of her mouth, lifting my penis a little and dropping it. Her fat tongue then curls in a half circle. Amazingly wide enough to fit my whole dick in. Slowly she slides her head back and forth, each time I'm inserted a little bit more into her mouth. Her lava-hot breath sends an amazing sensation through my mind. When I'm fully in, her lips close on me. Afterwards she begins bobbing her head back and forth, each time getting faster and faster.

I begin to moan as an outrageous amount of pleasure arises through my penis. But that's when she stops. As my legs fall back to the ground and Naretha stands back up, her brown breasts bounce as they meet my sight, I let my head fall back on the bed.

I crawl back so I'm in the bed's center when Naretha crawls over top of me. I'm almost scared to death, actually.

"That's a fabulous feature that you got there, Link." Naretha moans. "If you like what this will feel like, I will never make you work back in Castle Town. I will pay you to _fuck _me. And I will pay you a lot." My shirt gets torn off of my body the second her mountainous breasts strike my chest. I stare down at them, knowing that her eyes are plastered on mine. A smile bigger than the world on her lips. In a land full of large hunky Gorons, what makes me so special to her?

Her lips fall down on mine, engaging ourselves in our first kiss. My eyes open as wide as they can as her hard breasts crush down on my chest. I feel like yelping, but as I suck on her bottom lip (which is about three times the size of my own), the pain stops. Naretha adjusts her lips once more so they're pressed upon my own two. She plants big kisses on my lips before easing into the sexiest kiss I ever have been engaged in. Next her tongue (remember, the one large enough to curl my penis in? The one _that _large?) passes her own lips and through mine. Immediately she pins my own tongue down. I move mine around to play with hers as my hards arise from my side to roam up her waist.

Naretha's hips spiral, faintly touching my large erection as they dip. My hands slide back and forth feeling every bump on her dark skin as her hands rapidly feel up my chest.

Withdrawing her tongue and allowing me the privilege of breathing air once again, Naretha positions herself. Her body planting on my chest, yet keeping herself up enough to prevent herself from crushing me as she slides up, as well as lifting her head and using her hands to raise herself. Her breasts now are right above me, dangling.

A drop of sweat falls from the folds of her breasts on my chin. The smell is horrid, but so arousing. I reach my head up, failing to get close at all. Next I move my hands to reach up, squeezing her tough boobs. They aren't the same as human breast which are soft to the touch, but rather have a layer of muscle around them. I massage with my hands as more and more beads of sweat fall onto my face. Looking up at Naretha, I get a devious idea that may result in negative consequences for me. Her eyebrow falls sexily, wondering what I'm going to do to get leverage over her and stop the games that she's playing with me.

My hands wander from her breasts and across her shoulders they finally reach her sides once more, feeling her fat through my fingers. With all the mite I can salvage in myself, I push to one side successfully rolling her over so she is on the bottom.

I look down at her surprised face. Before lowering my head to her left breast. My opposite hand roams across her right boob with my thumb circling her nipple.

"Goro." Her throat produces a sound as her arms reach above her to meet me thighs, eventually heading to my butt. If Naretha has had any sexual experience before, she definitely hasn't had the opportunity to feel skin as spongy as mine with muscles that are less developed than her own.

I continue to fumble my tongue across her nipple. Below my mouth I can feel it enlarging as well. Naretha's muscular fingers dig into my skin. It hurts like anything, but at the same time feels so good.

Her hands slowly drop to beneath me, finding my penis. I lift my head and look down at her. She begins to slowly stroke. Her thumb on top and four fingers on the bottom moving slowly across. I'm not sure how much longer I can take it.

Naretha alters her position after a minute or two of stroking. Her back lays against the wall of the cave behind her. Her smug smile that is usually planted on her face is now completely gone, left with her mouth wide open. At first I was positive that all I wanted to do was shove my penis into her and get this whole side adventure over with, but I find myself standing up. I wink down at her as my erection glides into her mouth. I put my hands against the wall and thrust myself back and forth. Her large tongue curls around while her hands rise to massage my buttox once again. My breathing becomes heavy while my hands fall to her rough hair. I don't think I've ever felt better then how I feel right now. Naretha removes her head from my penis and begins licking it. Slow licks from the bottom up, saliva falling from the head of my erection to her folds.

I get down. My left leg is on this so-called _bed_ on one side of her and the other is placed on top of her right leg. If it were any further I would be doing the splits. When her legs spread, the stench of sweat intensifies. I move closer and raise myself higher. Enough to gain the best position. I give her a kiss moving my tongue inside her mouth, meeting up with her own before looking down.

I rip her soaked thong off of her body easily and through it across the room as I point my erection down to meet her large pussy. My penis is wet with saliva still as she is wet beyond anything if ever seen. And I had sex with a Zora! I take the first thrust into her, however slowly. Though her outside may be extremely rough with muscle, her insides are just like any girl I've had sex with.

Naretha releases a "Goro" as I begin thrusting. I move my hands down her rolls, collecting a lot of sweat as my hands find her midsection. I move my thumbs to either side of her vagina and use them to spread her a little wider.

"Oh, hun. Fuck me." I go faster. My legs feel as though they could begin cramping any minute, but as I look at her satisfied face, incomplete "Goro" sounds echoing from her while she closes her eyes. Naretha's hands raise to my butt once more, helping me push further into her and keep my speed going. A rush of pleasure fills my penis as Naretha's sex oozes out of her. I can see a smile grab the side of her huge lips and determination come back to her face.

"Link." She moans loudly. "Uh," she continues.

A wet noise begins to sound from our sex as I continue thrusting, though I'm not sure for how much longer.

Then I feel it. I'm about to release. I hold onto it for as long as I can. Pleasure racing through me as I let go. Naretha and I both sigh in pleasure at the same time as I make my last few strokes.

"Oh, that feels so good." Naretha moans.

After a few minutes I find myself moving to her side. Even if I had pants in decent shape, I could not head home tonight. Naretha cuddles up against me, throwing her muscular arm around my naked body. The amazing smell that we created still heavily lingering in the large room. "So, Link." Naretha yawns out.

I look at her with a smile as I kiss her lips.

"Will you come back?"

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

I hope you enjoyed my addition to the Postman Series. Upon request via reviews or PM, I will write a new story in the series with the character of your choice. If you tell me what you want to see happen in that story as well, your suggestion will become higher priority. Thank you for reading, and I hope you will enjoy some of my other Fanfictions.

-FanFictionX


End file.
